The present invention relates generally to the field of data recovery and more particularly to stack detail recovery.
In computing, data recovery is a process of salvaging inaccessible data from corrupted or damaged secondary storage, removable media or files, when the data they store cannot be accessed in a normal way. Data recovery scenarios often involve an operating system failure, malfunction of a storage device, accidental damage, or accidental deletion. Data recovery may also be necessary if a drive-level failure occurs, such as a compromised file system or drive partition.